Rosie’s
by HidingBehindMyWords
Summary: Clary worked at Rosie’s diner her last two years of high school and she doesn’t see why working there throughout college would be any different. That is until a new coworker starts and brings along a very attractive, very persistent, but most especially very ANNOYING brother. Clace College AU AH


NEW STORY PREVIEW*

One day he comes in and plops down in Clary's section (like always), but he instantly slumps and barely manages to grunt out a hello when Clary approaches him. "What? No corny jokes or inappropriate comments today?"

Jace groans and somehow seems to sink further into the booth, "I don't feel like doing anything today." Clary raises an eyebrow, because in the 3 weeks Jace has been frequenting the diner now, he never once has claimed to be too tired to refrain from being his usual, annoying self. She might actually feel a twinge of sympathy for him and is about to tell him that the coffee is on the house today, but then, "Except you, I would still do you." Jace manages to wink and flash a cheeky smile, which quickly fades at Clary's instant glare. He groans again, rather overdramatically, and drops his head onto his arms.

He is just CONSTANTLY coming at her with the cheesy pick up lines and it's so annoying, Clary would never fall for that. But he also asks her about her day and remembers things and, okay, maybe the pick up lines are dumb, but the way his eyes crinkle just the smallest bit before the punchline might be a little charming. Not that she is interested, of course, it's just maybe cute that he has that little tell, like he's really excited that this line might be the one she smiles at him for.

"You're always SO mean to me," Jace whined, scrunching his face up dramatically and dropping his shoulders in an exaggerated huff.

Clary fought the impulse to roll her eyes at him again, sure that it couldn't be healthy to do this many times a day. "I am NOT mean to you," she insisted. "You're just too used to people constantly feeding into your overinflated ego and I'm afraid if I contribute, your head will get so large, you'll actually topple over from the imbalance one day."

Jace looked thoughtful for a moment, "So you're saying you care?"

"Not even a little, Herondale," Clary practically growled at him, her nails digging half moons into her palms as she tried to count to 10 and not let the aggravating boy completely obliterate her cool.

But then Jace looked so crestfallen, his lower lip pouting out in a frustratingly adorable way, and guilt clawed at Clary's throat as she felt oddly like she had kicked a blonde, shaggy puppy.

As if he saw her walls cracking and resolve weakening, Jace continued on, "Come on, Fairchild. Say ONE nice thing about me. Just one and I'll leave you alone the rest of your shift."

Clary considered the offer, clicking her pen absentmindedly as she tried to remember one time she was nice to him and swallow through the guilt she still felt thick in her throat when she came up empty handed.

The tawny-haired puppy of a boy continued to stare at her with hopeful eyes and she dragged her gaze downward, hoping to reestablish the hard exterior she was used to presenting him with, but instead her eyes lingered on the tight, black t-shirt clinging pleasingly to his chest and arms, faded letters circling a still bright red tongue and she felt a small smile quirk on her face at his musical taste. She did have 3 hours left in this shift that he could bug her during and she supposed ONE compliment wouldn't kill her. So with a small, but genuine smile she nodded her head toward the Stones tee, "Nice shirt."

Jace's grin was so wide, she thought his face might crack and she felt that odd warmth that only happened around him buzz through her stomach and spread upwards through her chest, finally breaking up that thick guilt that had settled in her throat, making her breaths feel lighter again. Until— "Thanks, it's boyfriend material."

Clary was glad her manager was nowhere in sight as she promptly chucked her pen at his shit-eating grin and stomped her way back to the kitchen before she had to explain to Isabelle why she throt

————————-

hi all, it has been awhile! I've missed you I have missed these 2, so a new story is coming. BUT!! It will be getting published on Wattpad as I think that site has a better reach, honestly.

You can find me there by the same username: HidingBehindMyWords

and you can catch me on twitter @ stylesclace

Hope you enjoyed this preview that I see you all on Wattpad!


End file.
